


More Than Pizza

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Wedding Planning, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	More Than Pizza

With both of your work schedules as insane as they were, it was a miracle you’d been able to plan any kind of wedding at all, and now you both had time off, but you were just so tired, so you’d suggested sitting down and working on your vows to each other. 

That process had started nearly two hours ago and you’d gotten…nowhere. Absolutely nowhere. You loved Spencer more than anything in the entire world. Literally. Even pizza. You loved him more than pizza. And yet you couldn’t come up with a damn thing that sounded pretty and poetic and told Spencer what you meant to him. As you groaned, Spencer looked up, his light hazel eyes shining under the rays of the sun streaming into your apartment. “How’re you doing so far?” he asked. His voice sounded ethereal, like he’d already come up with the perfect things to say and here you were resorting to ‘I love you more than pizza.’

“It’s coming along,” you lied. God, you were fucked! You had to come up with something amazing; Spencer deserved amazing. “What about you?”

“Great,” he replied. His face scrunched up into that cute little smile when he knew something you didn’t. “Want a little sneak peak?”

Oh great. Pressure. Awesome. His brilliant fucking brain had come up with something amazing. “Sure,” you said, hoping it wasn’t as good as you were imagining.

“Only one line,” he said with a wave of his finger. “I’d run right into hell and back.”

Great. Now you were thinking of the Meatloaf song. Spencer was literally telling you he’d run into the flames for you if need be and you were thinking of the song by Meatloaf. Fucking hell. “What are you thinking? Too cheesy?” he asked. “I can see it on your face. Your mind went somewhere.”

“Honestly?”

Spencer sat up, placing the notebook on the couch next to him. “I think honesty is the best way to start our marriage, so yea.”

“The minute you said that I started singing the Meatloaf song in my head, and I actually think that’s kind of amazing.” You snorted and knocked your head into his shoulder. “What was that anyway? Did anyone ever actually figure that out?”

“I don’t think there was ever a definitive answer,” he replied, not missing a beat. His brain shot from fact to fact, while yours tended to do the same with everything pop culture. He started to snicker like a teenage boy.

“What?” you deadpanned.

Spencer was literally trying to swallow his laughter. “I always had a theory about what that was.” You stared at him amused, telling him to regale with his theory. “Anal sex.”

“You fucking idiot!” you laughed, tossing your head back and falling down onto the couch. How could someone be such a genius, yet such an idiot and also ridiculously adorable? “I bet that’s it.” Getting back up and pushing off the cushy couch, you pressed your lips to him as you both continued to giggle. And then you started to sing, because you were a five-year-old with the attention span of a goldfish. 

And I would do anything for love  
I’d run right into hell and back  
I would do anything for love  
I’d never lie to you and that’s a fact

“Really?” he laughed. “We’re doing this? I just want to make sure.” You nodded and turned to get your iPod, putting it on the speaker so you could blast it through the apartment.

“Yes, dear,” you said, giving him your cheesiest smile. “That’s why you love me. I’m weird and random, but I love you.”

As the instrumental started up, leading into the part you just sand, you grabbed Spencer’s hand and started dancing around like an idiot. “That’s all I need,” he laughed. 

But I’ll never forget the way you feel right now  
Oh no, no way  
And I would do anything for love  
Oh I would do anything for love  
I would do anything for love, but I won’t do that  
No, I won’t do that

Spencer gathered you close to him, his hands resting comfortably on the small of your back. “You know,” he started, forgetting the lyrics and wagging his finger in that way that said he was about to regal you with a fact that would blow your fucking mind, “If you actually think about, that isn’t that hard to understand. Like, in this verse he said I’ll never forget the way you feel right now, so in this verse that’s what that is. It’s actually not that hard.”

“So you’ll never forget the way I feel right now?” you asked seductively, turning around and running his hands over your chest. 

After giving your breasts a quick squeeze, he turned you back around. “I will remember what you feel like until my dying day,” he laughed. 

As long as the wheels are turning  
As long as the fires are burning  
As long as your prayers are coming true  
You’d better believe it, that I would do

As the song continued, you both started to belt out the lyrics with voices that could probably break glass, but neither of you cared.

Will you cater to every fantasy I got?  
Will you hose me down with holy water, if I get too hot?  
Will you take me places I’ve never known?

“I can guarantee I’ll do all of that!” you yelled over the music. Spencer pulled you toward him again, twirling you around the apartment as the song ended and you fell back into the couch where your notebooks lay. It dug into your back as Spencer fell on top of you, so you pulled it out from behind your back and realized it was his. Turning it over, you busted his little scheme. “You have nothing written down…”

“How am I supposed to adequately describe my love for the woman that dances around the apartment singing Meatloaf with me?!” you screamed, peppering your face in kisses.

For a few moments, you just traded kisses on the couch. “Well, you can figure out a way to work that exact sentiment into your vows and I will find a way to work in the one thing I could think of which was that I love you more than pizza.”

“You love me more than pizza?” he asked, his eyes alight with happiness. “I think that might be the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me.”


End file.
